True friends
by Chibi Tsunade
Summary: how would you like it if you felt like an outcast and everybody hated you. now, image what would happen if your old friends were back and you finally have somebody to hang out with. sasuxsaku,tenxneji, hinataxnaruto,inoxshikamaru.
1. happy at last

* * *

hello peps, this is my second fanfic. sorry, if you didn't like my first one. 

disclaimer: i don't own naruto but i do own the poem.

* * *

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

Sakura groaned as she hit the snooze button on her phone. After all she didn't want to be late for the first day of high school.

She the got up and did her morning routine. After she had changed into a new set of clothes which consisted of a cute pink long-sleeved shirt and a pair of her favorite jeans.

She then made her breakfast and went off to her line, where she normally waited for her school bus to arrive.

Five minutes later,

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Ino said with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Ino I'm great. You? She asked back with the same cheerfulness.

Ino and Sakura had been best friends since middle school. They were currently in high school.

They stood there for a while not knowing what to say to each other, until Sakura's enemy came ' Maggie Wanatabe', Ino had soon left sakura alone to talk to Maggie.

'Man, I feel so alone. I told my teacher that I would feel like an outcast as soon as I reach high school'

Sakura was an honor student. She did as she was told and never caused any trouble. Sakura was a perfect student and she would help anybody, even if it were her enemy.

Sakura sighed as she waited for an extra ten minutes.

'I hope the guys don't ignore me today.' Sakura thought.

By the time Sakura had reached her school, she had fallen asleep on the bus.

She noticed that the bus stopped from the lack of movement. So she got off and walked up to where she normally sits everyday, underneath a sakura tree.

Sakura took out her book which she normally used for poetry and drawing. Whenever she got inspired, Sakura would take out here book and write a poem about it.

_It's just another day of my life._

_How many twist and turns will I face today_

_The days are passing by me quickly_

_Like the petals dancing in the air._

_I try to hide my feelings_

_Pretending isn't hard._

_No one to talk to _

_Left all alone_

_To watch the sun set on my own_

_The wind…………………_

Sakura didn't finish what she had to write.

"Sakura-Chan," she heard someone say. Sakura looked up and what a surprise she got.

Her eyes full of cheerfulness and happiness. It was the gang they had returned. Sakura sprang to her feet and tackled the gang.

It was Hinata, Ten-Ten, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke. They had left at grade 5 and were transferred to another school. Sakura was finally happy. After so many years, sakura smiled a true smile.

* * *

hoped you liked it . 

please review.

thnx. .

* * *


	2. old betsy

* * *

disclaimer: i do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura had just finished painting her art assignment when she got a call.

'Sasuke'

What was he calling her for? Sakura looked at the clock on the wall.

It was 5 o' clock.

Sakura sighed as she answered the phone.

"Hello,"

"Yeah I'm free"

"Where?"

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Fine…bye"

Sakura got up she brought up her paintbrushes and soaked them with water. She then changed her messy attire into cleaner clothes. After that she picked up her bag, took her keys and left. As sakura was walking, she thought about how her day in school was.

For the first time she actually enjoyed going to school, she enjoyed spending time with her friends. She finally had someone to talk to. Everything was fine.

She snapped out of her thoughts as, she finally reached her destination. The café.

She entered the place and searched for a table. Seeing that none of the gang was there. Sakura just sat at a random table. A few minutes later the gang reached. By then sakura had finished three cups of coffee.

The gang greeted her and sat down. " So… sakura tell me everything that happened since we've been gone," ten-ten said politely. "It's been great," she said, faking a smile. She didn't want them so know what happened to her, she wanted to make them happy. " Nothing's new actually, I've been a little busy, and that's all."

" So Sakura-Chan do you still write songs?" Hinata asked, she had stopped stuttering when they got separated in grade 5. "Yeah I guess I do, occasionally," Sakura replied.

Since the time the gang had got there, Sasuke and neji were really quite. " so guys do you want to come and see my place.

' SURE, SAKURA-CHAN!"

" Fine,"

"Hn"

"Kay"

"…"

" WHILE WE'RE ON OUR WAY, WHY DON'T WE SEE OLS BETSY" Naruto shouted, earning looks from the passer by's.

"Naruto, your so loud, please give us a break" neji said as he brought up his had to massage his temples.

" Sure" the gang answered.

They walked to old Betsy; it was located at the two buildings down sakura's apartment. It was an old lake where the gang used to hang out. They were just in time too, the sun was setting, sky looked great. The lake was beautiful. They just stood there taking in the moment.

* * *

hoped you liked it.

pease review.

* * *


	3. closet troubles

* * *

disclaimer: i don't own naruto.

* * *

Sakura happy. Today was the day, when the whole class would finally go skating.

She packed up her skates and went out. They wouldn't need anything all.

Sakura usually walked to school now. She didn't want to take the bus because it was too crowded.

When she finally got there, she had noticed that she was the only one. She was really early.

So Sakura decided to sketch the sakura tree. She walking until she tripped on a rock.

Sakura closed her eyes, thinking that she would fall face first, but she didn't feel the hard ground. When sakura opened her eyes, she got startled.

Sasuke was holding her by the waist. She blushed a little.

"Sasuke thanks."

"Ummm. Sasuke you can let go now," sakura was really blushing this time.

"Hn, next time watch where you're going." Sasuke said with big smirk on his face.

They were waiting there for sometime, until they heard a rumbling sound. It was if there was a stampede. Their eyes widened.

"Man, it like so early." Sakura groaned.

"Come on," Sasuke said grabbing her hand and running away from the stampeding fan-girls.

They paused, catching their breath. When all of a sudden, they heard that noise again.

They ran and Sasuke seeing a closet on their way, he opened the door and went inside with sakura.

It was really dark in there and kind of crammed. So Sasuke and sakura were like pressed up against each other.

Sakura was blushing really hard, at the thought of being in a closet with Sasuke.

They heard the noise again; they held their breaths, afraid to move.

" Your fan girls are like zombies, can't you get rid of them," sakura asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll go right up to them and say' hello there would leave me alone because I am tired of running away from you'." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Well, they're you're an girls." She said.

It went on like that until; Sasuke didn't hear a thing, except the ringing of the school bell. He tried opening the door, but alas they were locked in.

His eyes widened. The were locked in, it was starting to get a little hot, he was pressed up against sakura and everybody would have been gone to the skating rink.

Sakura's eyes widened.

She really loved skating; she was pressed up against Sasuke and she in a crammed closet. It didn't make things better. Luck wasn't on her side today.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Sakura groaned. They had been stuck here for at least two hours. Where were they? Weren't they worried about them?

At least she wasn't pressed up against Sasuke anymore; she sat down on the ground playing with the laces of her shoes.

Sakura started to get up, waiting wasn't helping. So she decided to scream for help. She didn't care if it attracted Sasuke's fan girls; she just wanted to get out.

As she got up, she hit her head on one of the shelves. The shelf wasn't sturdy so it ended up falling down on her.

Sakura quickly grabbed the closest thing next to her; unfortunately it happened to be Sasuke. So guess what, they fell on top of each other.

'SMACK'

Sasuke lips fell right upon hers. Their eyes widened, they couldn't get up. So they had no choice but to stay like that.

Out of frustration, Sakura started to cry. She hated this day. It started out great, but it was so bad right now.

All she wanted was to go skating and what happens, she was stuck in the closet, kissing Sasuke.

Sakura tilted her head, so she could breath, at least. Sasuke kept quite, his lips, which were on hers, was now on her neck.

Sakura started to giggle lightly. Her neck was at least her most sensitive area. He was kissing her neck. She lightly moaned, when his lips started moving to speak.

" Sakura, don't you hear that?" he asked.

Sasuke was going crazy. She kept making these weird noises and it was making him go wild. He didn't want to stay in that crazy closet anymore than she did.

Sasuke was sleeping; he heard her light breathing and decided to leave her alone. Later, at least after 10 minutes the door opened. It was the janitor.

Sasuke lightly called for help, the janitor quickly went up to them and helped them get out of there.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, he lightly shook sakura and she didn't respond at all. He sighed picking her up bridal style and went straight to the nurse's office

Xoxoxoxoxo

Sakura got up, she observed the room, which she was in, it wasn't hers, it surely wasn't the nurse's office. The room was neat and tidy; it had blue wall paper all around and a sleeping Sasuke on a chair.

Wait, a sleeping Sasuke. Of course. It must have been his room. The last thing she remembered was Sasuke's lip on her neck before she passed out.

She quietly got out of the bed and went to him. His eyebrows were furrowed; it looked like he was worried about something. He surely wouldn't be worried about her.

She quietly walked towards him and smiled as she brushed off some stray banks to the side of his face.

She browsed through his items to find a pencil and a pen. She wrote a note, thanking him for his kindness and that she was going back home.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura opened the doors of her apartment and crashed onto the couch. She sighed; she had a really crazy day.

She walked over to the answering machine and saw that she had 7 messages.

Message 1.

'SAKURA-CHAN, WHERE WERE YOU. ANSWER ME WHEN YOU GET THIS MESSAGE.' Naruto screamed.

Message 2.

'SAKURA-CHAN, ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT!" It was Naruto again.

Message 3.

'SAKURA-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU? IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I SWEAR THAT I'LL CALL THE POLICE!'

Message 4.

'SAKURA-CHAN, I'M DYING HERE. PLEASE CALL ME!' Sakura's eyes started to twitch. Naruto was started to annoy the hell out of her.

Message 5.

'SAKURA-CHAN….' Next message.

Message 6.

'SAKURA…' next.

Message 7.

'Sakura, you forgot some of your stuff at my house.' It was Sasuke.

What could she have possibly forgotten? Sakura sighed again, running her hand through her hair.

She would get them tomorrow. She had a quick shower and lay down on her bed, thinking about her crazy day.

* * *

please review.

* * *


End file.
